Warm the Heart
by ch3rryb3rry101
Summary: Seychelles, and Canada are growing up in a Frenchman's house. What happens as they learn things about pain, love, and loneliness? What happens when an Englishman takes everything away? AU Multiple Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**This is a new story I'm starting. My first Hetalia fic, and my second mulit-chappie. There will be multiple pairings in this, including some yaoi, so if you dont like, dont read.**

Victoria was a happy little girl. Since she moved in with Francis she had received everything her little heart desired. She wore the prettiest dresses, at the best food, and was showered with loving attention. But there was something she longed to have. Another little kid to play with would make everything perfect. One day Miss Victoria got her wish.

Little Mathew sat sadly on the frozen ground, shivering from head to toe. He clutched his teddy bear, Kumajirou, and dreamed of a warm home, heated by a fireplace. A room full of people who cared, and acknowledged him. His sad purple eyes stared sadly at the ground, just wishing someone would take his hand, and pull him into their arms.

At first, Matthew thought he was still dreaming when he felt a soothing hand on his shoulder. But even so, he found himself moving into the warmth of the hand. That's when he heard the light chuckle. Lavender eyes looked up, and locked with brilliant azure. They looked so heartwarming. Almost as if they could completely melt away the snow.

Francis had noticed the little boy before, He was always sitting out in the cold alone, clutching to the stuffed bear for dear life. The boy was shaking like a wet Chihuahua in the Arctic. It broke the blonde Frenchman's heart. If his parents were foolish enough to desert him, Mr. Bonnefoy was going to take the boy and bring him to live with himself and his darling Victoria.

He soon found himself kneeling behind the boy with a gloved hand on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile, when the younger blonde looked up into Francis' eyes.

"Bonjour mon fils." He said in the most gentlest of voices. The little boy blinked, clutching tightly to his teddy bear.

"B-bonjour sir."

Gently, Francis took the boy's hand and pulled him up to his feet. Smiling gently at the little boy, he tightened his hand around the other's reassuringly.

"For now on, call me big brother."

Matthew blushed lightly and smiled. "Oui, big brother." The Frenchman softly patted the boy's head, and led him to a place the boy hadn't known in a while, a place called home.

Snow and ice chill the heart of the lonely

But one smile can warm it up

One smile

One hug

One caring word

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I know this chapter was short, but the next will be longer. :D<br>R&R**

**Cherry**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cherry: Ello! Here with another chapter. I don't think it's as good… but oh well. I appreciate all the reviews! Thanks so much! Also in these first couple of chapters Secychelles (Victoria) is about 5, and Matthew is about 7.**

**Sasuke: She wanted to mention that she doesn't know French, so mistakes will appear.**

**Cherry: Why are you here Sasuke….? This is a Hetalia fic….**

**Sasuke: ….Hn**

**Cherry: Okay….. ANYWAYS. Since you're here you might as well do the disclaimer..**

**Sasuke: This girl here… does not own Hetalia, it's characters or me. **

**Cherry: Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Victoire ma cherie, come say hello to Papa." Those were the first words that poured from the Frenchman's mouth as he opened the door to his residence. The tanned skinned girl perked up at the silky smooth voice. She was eating with the maids when she heard him. Instantaneously, Victoria jumped out of the chair she was sitting in, mouth full of food, knocking over her plate, and rushed to the front door.<p>

"Papa! Papa!" She chanted gleefully, her chocolate ponytails bouncing as she ran.

Francis smiled at his little girl as she got closer and closer. He knelt down, and she jumped into his waiting arms.

"Papa! Bonjour Papa! I missed you so much. Why were you gone so long? Did you bring me something? The maid never gave me any kisses like you did!" Victoria rambled and rambled. A small pout formed on her thin lips, and she puffed out her caramel cheeks. "Take me with you next time!"

The Frenchman couldn't help but laugh. His darling Victoria was just so… darling. He nuzzled her cheek affectionately, then pulled away slightly. "Now, now Victoire. What have I told you about talking with your mouth full? Do you want the evil Englishman to get you?"

Shrinking a little, Victoria let out a soft mumble, "Not to do it." Her honey brown eyes averted to the ground, feeling that she had displeased her papa. She had not meant to disobey him. She simply wanted to greet him after not seeing him for so long. Her small lips curved in a pout. "I-I'm sorry papa. Please don't send me to the meanie Englishman! His food is yucky."

The blonde picked her up, and lightly kissed her tan cheek. "It's all right my love. I have a surprise for you though."

Instantaneously, the girl's mood brightens. If papa had gotten her a gift, he obviously wasn't terribly upset with her, was he? The whole room seemed to lighten as the girl's spirits lifted. She flung her thin arms around Francis' neck, and gave him a big sloppy kiss. "Oh papa, what did you bring me?"

Francis chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm. Dieu…she was absolutely wonderful. His little angelic princess. He carefully set her back down."Well mon chere…" he began taking hold of her hand. "You'll just have to wait and see." He walked the few steps to the door, and opened it. "Mattieu mon fils, come meet your new little sister."

The little blonde boy perked up when he heard his name being called. He had been told by Francis to stay outside for just a minute so they could surprise someone. That someone was supposedly his new sister. At least that's what Francis had told him.

So he had waited. It was a little cool outside, and the wind gently pricked his face with cold sensations, but he had been in worse. Waiting a for a few minutes would not kill him. But that didn't stop Matthew from scrambling to his feet, and rushing inside, stumbling once or twice. "O-oui! I-I'm coming!"

"Matthew, this is Victoria. Victoria, this is your other new big brother Matthew."

Victoria stared. And stared. And stared some more. Then she broke into a wide toothy grin. She dropped her papa's hand and hugged the shy boy in front of her.

Matthew squeaked by the sudden hug. Glancing down at the little girl hugging him, he blushed madly. How could she hug him so easily like this when they had barely met? It's not like he didn't enjoy it. In fact, he seemed drawn into the hug. Shyly, he wrapped his arms around her, and sighed softly. He couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged him, much less be so excited to see him. It felt nice.

Tilting her head up, Victoria kissed Matthew on the cheek, just like Francis always did to people he'd greet. She giggled when her kiss only made Matthew blush more. He averted his eyes to the side, and let go of her, quickly latching back on to his teddy bear.

Francis held back a chuckle, and gently patted Matthew's head. "Victoire, why don't you go play with Mattieu while I prepare his room."

"Oui!" She exclaimed delightfully, and grabbed the little boy's hand. "I wanna show you my fishies!"

Nodding his head, Matthew followed as she led him down a hall to her room. He stared at everything they passed. The house was huge, and everything in it was so pretty and expensive looking.

Finally Victoria stopped at a door, "This is my room, Matthew." She said as she turned the knob to her room.

When Matthew walked inside he was hit with a sea of blue. Each wall was painted with a color similar to the sky. The bed faced parallel against the wall, and was covered with the softest pillows, and blankets. On top of her bed was a cerulean, giant stuffed swordfish. Across the bed was a large aquarium full of colorful fish and pebbles.

Victoria led Matthew to the aquarium, and pushed a chair up to it. "Wait down here." She ordered. The blonde blinked, and nodded, not seeing how both of them could be on the chair anyways. Reaching skinny tanned arms into the cool water, Victoria pulled out a bright orange fish, much to the young blonde's dismay.

"W-what are you doing?" he gasped.

"I wanted you to meet Sandy." She pouted hopping down from the chair. "Do you want to hold her?"

Matthew stared at the struggling fish, and quickly shook his head. "N-no thank you…" he sputtered.

"Why not?"

"B-because…."

"Y-you just don't like her." The younger girl looked at him with her deep hazel brown eyes peering sadly into his.

"T-that's not…." Matthew sighed. He didn't want to make Victoria sad and especially right after their meeting. "Okay."

The girl grinned and handed over her dearest pet into the hands of the Canadian. His tiny hands grabbed hold of the slicks fish, as it flailed in his hands. Slowly and surely the little fish slowed its flailing, until it became completely still. Matthew panicked. He knew this was going to happen. The fish had obviously needed to stay in the water, but he didn't want to disappoint Victoria. He slowly glanced up at her and frowned.

"I-I think its dead…" he said softly.

Victoria blinked, and then giggled. "It's not dead silly! Let me see." She took Sandy from his hands and put her back in the tank. "See….Why isn't she swimming?"

"S-she's dead…."

"Y-you killed her!"

"I did not!"

"You did too! I'm telling papa!" she cried running out of the room sobbing.

Matthew felt awful. No wonder no one ever wanted him. He couldn't do anything right. He slowly walked over to the tank and watched as the dead fish floated at the top of the water. A small tear leaked from his eye, but he quickly wiped it away. It wasn't his fault…. Victoria couldn't stay mad at him? Could she?

* * *

><p><strong>Derp. Derp. Derp. This was mostly just to introduce Matthew and Victoria to each other. So lalala things will be more interesting later. (If anyone knows French and wants to help me out, please PM okay? ;D )<strong>

**R&R please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeey**

**:D**

**In class so I can't really say much, but I hope you like the story.**

* * *

><p>Francis looked up when he heard Victoria come sobbing into the room he was preparing for the boy. She wrapped her arms around his legs, and looked up at him with the prettiest, distraught brown eyes.<p>

"What's wrong my dear?" He said bending over to pick her up.

"S-Sandy…" She couldn't finish the sentence, her throat was getting hoarse, and her constant crying was making it impossible to get anything out. Instead, she pointed in the direction of the urging him to go see what was wrong with her pet.

When Francis walked into the girl's room he saw little Matthew sitting there on her bed staring at the aquarium. His eyes were red, and his expression hopeless. He cringed slightly every time Francis' footsteps got closer. He couldn't bring himself to look up at the Frenchman. He didn't want to be told to leave so soon.

Francis sat the little girl in his arms on the ground and walked towards the boy. He sat down beside them and laced a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it softly, and he felt the boy tense.

"Mathieu…" he said softly.

For a second Matthew wouldn't answer, just continued staring at the tank.

"Mathieu…"

"Oui… monsieur?"

"What is this? Did I not say to call me big brother?"

Matthew glanced up at Francis. "B-But.. I…" His purple eyes quickly glanced over at the fish tank then back at the older blonde.

Francis eyes followed the little boy's gaze and frowned. "Oh yes. Victoria told me what happened. But I have a feeling it wasn't your fault." He pulled him into his lap, and the patted his other leg for Victoria to join them.

She scrambled over to them, and climb into the other side of her papa's lap. "Papa, what about Sandy?"

"Mmm…" Francis wrapped his arms around the two kids and glanced up at ceiling. "I think that your petit Sandy is happy. Probably in fish heaven surrounded by her new friends, non?"

Nodding eagerly, Victoria agreed completely absorbed in the idea. She tugged at the Frenchman's shirt beaming. "Does she have a swordfish as a friend? Or… or a tuna fish?"

"Oui… I think so.."

Victoria cheered kissing both Francis and Matthew's cheek. She hopped from the blonde's lap, and ran out of the door rushing to the maid to announce the good news.

The two males of the house watched silently as she left. The Frenchman chuckled at the girl's reaction, and then patted the child still left in his arms. "Now Mathieu. I don't wont you ever to worry about me making you leave. I will never do that because you are mine now, and you are stuck with me whether you like it or not. Do you understand?"

Matthew fought to hold back a smile, but failed. His lips curled into a grin as he nodded happily. "O-oui! I understand."

"Good, now give Papa a kiss."

Matthew blushed, but kissed his papa shyly on the cheek. Francis engulfed him in a hug then set him on the floor. "Now would you like to see your room?" he asked taking hold of his hand.

A couple of weeks later a storm passed over the pleasant French home. The skies darkened, and bright flashes of light zipped towards the earth. The house itself trembled after each and every clap of thunder.

Everything would have been fine if Francis had been there. But he wasn't. He was gone for the night and wouldn't be back to the morning. And morning would not arrive soon enough for Victoria.

Each time thunder shook the house, she would burrow under her blankets a little deeper. Why did Francis have to be gone today of all nights. The house was so dark, quiet, and absolutely lonely. Then she remembered... Matthew! He was here too.

Quickly, Victoria rolled out of bed, dragging her blanket behind her. She was at his door in a matter of seconds, and had jumped into bed before even asking for permission.

Matthew jumped when he heard his door fly open, and someone crawled into bed with him. He looked up from his own blanket which he had been hiding up under, and glanced at the little girl who was trembling.

"V-Victoria?"

"Matthew...can I sleep in here with you?" She asked shyly. It was a little surprising, she was usually so much more outspoken that Matthew stared at her for a few seconds in disbelief.

"B-But why?"

The girl snuggled next to him, and pouted. "Because... it's scary out there." Usually, whenever there was a storm, Victoria would crawl in to bed with her Papa Francis. Now that he wasn't here, she only had one choice. If Matthew didn't say yes, she didn't know what she would do.

"I...I don't know..."

Sensing the hesitation in his voice, Victoria panicked. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and started crying. She hadn't meant to start crying, but the tears wouldn't stay in. At that moment, a crack of thunder roared through the house, and lighting flashed through every hallway making both kids jump in fear. Victoria clung tighter to the blonder boy, whimpering softly. "S-S'il te plaît."

Matthew then realized he was shaking too. He wasn't especially fond of storms himself. The only difference is that the never had anyone to run too when they did strike.

"Oui, y-you can stay." He said softly, a small smile breaking across his face.

"T-thank you." she mumbled snuggling closer to him. Her sniffles lessened and she soon was able to fall asleep.

Matthew on the other hand stayed awake for a few hours. He couldn't tear his eyes off the face of the girl next to him in his bed. He realized that she was his sister. It was going to be his job to take care of her for no on, especially when Francis wasn't here. She was his.

* * *

><p><strong>:DDDDDDDD<br>You Like?  
>Arthur will be appearing soon... and Alfred! :<strong>

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

**Cherry: Hallo! It's me again. Back with another chapter. : Are you ready?**

**Itachi:…. **

**Cherry: Umm Itachi… this is Hetalia. Why do you and you're brother keep appearing?**

**Itachi: Hn, I was told there would be cake…**

**Cherry: Oh… well the cake is a lie.**

**Itachi:….. *ANGSTS***

**Cherry: Woah, woah, woah! If you do the disclaimer, I'll make you some.**

**Itachi: :DD REALLY? I mean… Hn, okay. Cherry does not own Hetalia or any of its characters. Nor me. She only has this worthless story, which obviously doesn't enough cake, I mean hate.**

**Cherry: ….. Thanks…. I think. On to the story! **

* * *

><p>In the morning after the storm, Francis walked into the house extremely tired and irritated. The night before hadn't been spent in between the legs of a beautiful woman. No, instead he had spent the night arguing with that bastard Englishman, Arthur. He couldn't stand that jerk, and now he had forced himself on Francis. Not in that way. If it had been, Francis would have been more likely to accept. No, the thick eyebrow Brit was going to be coming over for dinner at the end of this week.<p>

He had tried to say no, but Arthur wouldn't have it. God… all Francis wanted to do now was crawl into bed, and sleep all day. But only after he checked on his kids of course.

He walked tiredly down the hall to Victoria's room first. Opening the door, he peeked inside, and noticed that the little girl wasn't even there.

"Hmm…Victoria?" He called softly, wondering where she could be. He stepped out of the room, and walked a little ways down the hall to Matthew's room. He turned the knob, and pushed the door open walking inside.

There Victoria was snuggled next to Matthew under his blanket. She was curled up on her side, her face buried in Matthew's small chest. Matthew breathed lightly through his mouth, lying on his back. His fingers were curled up into the soft sheets. The adorable expressions on his face were soft and serene. It was a drastic change from they used to be before he was brought to Francis' home.

Francis smiled. This was probably the cutest thing he had ever seen. Suddenly he decided that he was too tired to walk all the way to his room. He kicked off his shoes, and took off the jacket he was wearing. He crawled in next to Victoria, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Victoria instinctively moved into the warmth of her Papa. Then in a chain reaction, Matthew moved closer to her. It was the scene of a truly sweet and happy family.

Three days before the dreaded visit of Mr. Eyebrows, Francis came down with a cold. Well, first his maid, then him, then his other maid, and now he was trying his best not to let Victoria and Matthew get sick too. While it might have seemed like a perfect idea to get out of the dinner, Arthur would come annoyingly either way. In fact, he would probably force some awful soup down his and the kids throats, and that would not be pleasant. Most likely, it would end up in a fight.

What Francis needed, was someone to help out with the kids while he and the maid were ill. He had tried to call his friend Antonio, but he took a short trip with his petit Romano to visit Feliciano in Austria. So there was only one option left unfortunately.

"_Oi! Hallo, who's calling the awesome me?"_

_Oh dieu…_Francis thought to himself. "Bonjour Gilbert, this is Francis. How are you mon ami?"

"_Francis! Hey! Kesese. It's me, what do you think? I'm doing freaking awesome! What can I do for ya?"_

"Well…" The blonde said, twirling the phone cord around his finger, glancing up at the ceiling. "I need a favor. Do you think you can help me?"

There was pause on the other end of the line, _"Heh… what kind of favor do you need?"_

Francis hesitated before speaking, "I need you to come help me keep an eye on the kids. I'm deathly ill," He exaggerated. "And I have to make sure they don't get what I have. Please…I really need your help." He held a sad, pleading tone in his voice, trying his best to convince the albino. "I'll even pay you for it… in beer."

As soon as beer was mentioned the other man perked up instantly. "Of course I can take care of a couple of kids! No problem! Just as long as the beer isn't French."

Releasing a breath of relief, Francis thanked him and said his goodbye after chatting for a bit. The Prussia would be there soon as possible. Hopefully, everything would work out fine.

Later in the evening, a brisk knock came from the front door of the home. Francis called Matthew who came running into the Frenchman's room. The elder told young Matthew to get the door, and let in whoever was at the door, knowing it was probably Gilbert. Matthew nodded vigorously, turning and rushing to the door, Kumajirou in tow. He reached up with small hands and unlocked the door. When he opened it, his eyes met up with a pair of crimson orbs.

Shyly, he blinked up at the fair haired man in front of him. To the side of the albino was a younger blonde with deep blue eyes. He looked as if he never smiled in his life. At least, that's what it looked like to Matthew. "Umm, b-bonjour. C-can I help you?"

Kneeling down to the Matthew's level, the Prussian, Gilbert, grinned down at the young boy. "Kesese. Actually, you can. Tell Francis that the awesome Gilbert is here. Oh! And West is with me too!"

The younger boy's pair of lavender eyes looked between the two. Turning quickly, he headed for Francis room.

"P-papa!" Matthew cried as he rushed into the room. Francis was still lying on the bed, from just a few minutes before. Matthew hadn't noticed until now, but the Frenchman really didn't look well. His blue eyes were lacking their usual shine and luster. His skin was pale, and his hair a mess. The coughs that erupted from his mouth every so often didn't do much to help. "It's Gilbert… at least that's w-what he said."

"Ah… yes of course. Tell Victoria to come in here. I need to tell you two something."

Matthew left and came back a few minutes later with the dark skinned girl, who climbed up on the bed to snuggle with Papa. The younger blonde boy walked to the side of the bed, and sat himself on the edge waiting patiently.

"You two realize that Papa is right?" Francis started glancing between the two children. They nodded and kept their eyes locked with him as he spoke. "Well I need to make sure my lovely little ones don't get sick too. That's why Gilbert is here. He's going to attempt to take care of you for me. So you guys behave for him, but don't let him give you any beer. Is this understood?"

They both nodded, but Victoria voiced her concerns. "Papa! Don't worry! I'll take care of you. I'll make you soup, and bring you water, a-and keep you warm." She proved her resolved by grabbing his arm with a determined pout, and started rubbing his arm vigorously. When that didn't seem to work, she pounced on him, trying to cuddle with him as much as possible to share each other's body heat.

This whole scenario made Francis break into laughter. "Ma cherie, do not worry about me. I will be fine. If you try to take care of me, you will get sick. That I do not want." Pushing himself into a seated position, he brought her face to his and kissed her forehead, then turned to Matthew and kissed his as well. "Now run along, and introduce yourselves to Gilbert."

They both scrambled from his bed, and stumbled out of the room, leaving Francis to get more rest.

Once out of the room, Victoria reached for Matthew's hand, pulling him close to whisper in his ear. "I hope this guy isn't a meanie like the Englishman."

Glancing at their intertwined hands, Matthew nodded blushing lightly. Together they walked back towards the living room where the Prussian was waiting.

Or more like drinking. No, he was sprawled out lazily on the couch, remote in one hand, and a beer in the other. He had obviously found where Francis had stashed the beer he was going to be giving him, and decided since he was going to get it anyways, he might as well get it now. The blonde who had came with him, yet to be introduced, was staring at the albino with a major, displeased frown on his face. It wasn't til he noticed that the two children were also staring at him, that the crimson eyed sloth rose to his feet.

"H-hey! So I'm sure Francis has told you all about the awesome me, so now I just need to know your names." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head. "Oh! And this is West, my eleven year old little brother. But you guys can call him Ludwig if 'ya want."

Victoria stared at him for a few more seconds before cautiously walking up to him. Matthew had tried to pull her back, wary of this guy who was supposed to be watching them, but she just shook free from his grasp. Peering up at the albino with her big, coffee eyes, she contemplated rather she should tell him her name or not.

Gilbert smirked down at the girl, and kneeled down to her level. "Well, hey there cutie. Want to tell your awesomeness your name?" He brought his hand under her chin, and gently tilted it up to get a better look at her. "Heh, isn't she adorable West?"

The annoyed blonde simply shrugged, leaving his brother's question hanging.

Matthew on the other hand was getting a weird feeling in his chest. First off, that guy just called his little sister cute. He shouldn't be able to do that, should he? She was cute, but he didn't want some weird guy saying that to her. Second, he had touched her. His hands were probably gross and disgusting, and he had touched her. That was his sister, and his sister only. She was the first one after Francis to show him any interest, and he was not going to let some other person mess with her.

Upset, he took the few steps to Gilbert and quickly tugged on his shirt. "I-I'm Matthew." He said smiling hoping the other would stop touching his sister. Which worked. Gilbert turned towards him, and placed a hand on top of head, ruffling his hair.

"Hey Matthew. What do you guys feel like doing today? Want to go out for icecream?"

Finally, Ludwig, who had refrained from talking, opened his mouth. "It's too cold for ice-cream. That would be stupid."

Gilbert groaned, rolling his eyes. "Blah, blah, blah. Ice-cream is never stupid West! I don't see you putting out another idea."

Ludwig, just turned away rolling his eyes at his brother's idiocy, and wished how much he'd rather be at home reading.

"Anywaaaays, before I was so rud—"

"My name is Victoria…"

At once, the albino's eyes traveled to the tanned girl, a small smirk appearing on his face. "So now you want to talk, huh? Kesese." He patted her head too, ruffling her hair a bit. "Alrighty then. Nice to meet you two, Matthew. Victoria." He nodded as a loud yawn erupted from his mouth. "Mmm…I'm tired. I got a new idea. How about you guys watch TV and I'll take a quick nap. Sounds good? Of course it does." Rolling his neck, he walked back over to the couch, plopping down on it. "Hey! Matthew! Can you go steal me a pillow? Thanks, kesese."

Matthew turned around sighing as he realized, this guy had come to be taken cared of. Not the other way around.

On the day of the dinner, Francis was rushing around trying to make sure that dinner would be perfect. Like always, he took great pride in his meals when company came over. Even if the company was just Arthur. And everything was perfect besides for one slight detail. Despite all his efforts, Victoria had still managed to get sick.

He had tried everything he could to get her well in one day, but the illness he had was just as stubborn in her body, if not more. Every time she coughed her whole body would shake with it, but that wasn't the least of it. If she happened to cough in front of Arthur she was soon to be doomed to eating some of the Englishman's special soup. Francis knew that special soup was special for its lethalness, and he was not about to let his baby girl suffer. He needed to come up with a plan.

Francis took Matthew aside a few minutes before the dinner was scheduled to have a one on one talk with the boy. "Now Mathieu, remember, when Arthur gets here I'll need your help. If Victoria coughs, try to cover it with some sort of noise. And I will do the same. We need to keep Arthur distracted."

Matthew nodded, determined to keep Victoria from having to eat the deadly food. "R-right."

"One other thing, Alfred…is a bit of an annoying brat. But try your best to get along with him. There are times when I want to strangle him, but I have to resist myself. You must too. Oui?"

"Ou—" Before Matthew could finish getting the word out of his mouth, the doorbell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>Danke! I hoped you liked this chapter. Guess who's going to be in the next? : Hehe.<strong>

**Thanks for reading my loves! *throws roses and chocolate* Please review if you'd like. It encourages me, and keeps me motivated. Also if you have any suggestions or critiques, I'd appreciate that. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter is here finally! Also, go check out my newer CanSey fanfic. There lies smut. :**

* * *

><p>"Arthur, bonjour. How nice of you to force yourself into my home."<p>

The Englishman walked through the doors of the lavish house, sending a curt glare Francis' way as soon as those piercing green eyes fell on him. Francis simply glared back, but with a small thin smile on his face. The two could never get along, no matter what. Days spent together only ended in arguing. Today was bound to be no different.

Arthur removed the brown jacket he was wearing, and handed it off to the maid, giving her a sweet smile, and a polite thank you. Glancing down at the younger boy who he too care of, young Alfred, he frowned. "Take your jacket off. We're inside now." The boy pouted, but took of the jacket, tossing into the arms of maid like a ball.

"Score!" He grinned when she caught it. The pretty brunette giggled, while Arthur managed to roll his eyes lightly letting out a soft sigh.

"Now, where are those kids of yours, and when is dinner?" Arthur said looking over at Francis.

"Dinner is already ready. Victoria is in her room. While I go get her, say hello and introduce yourself to mon petit Mathieu." The blonde Frenchman said, gently guided Matthew from his hiding place where he had been cautiously watching the guests, and pushed him forward. "I will be right back." Francis then quickly turned, and headed off to the direction of the girl's room.

That left Matthew with Arthur, Alfred, and a deep silence. The little violet-eyed blonde boy stared at the two, shivering slightly as Arthur made the first step towards him. He kneeled down to his level smiling an ominous smile. "Well, hello there. My name is Arthur. What's yours?" A hand was extended out to Matthew, awaiting an answer.

Matthew suddenly felt shyer than ever. He looked from the outstretched hand, to the grassy eyes, to the ground. Fidgeting slightly, he looked backed up shyly under his long eyelashes and reluctantly shook the elder's hand. It was rough, and calloused from years of work lying underneath the exterior of a gentleman. "Matthew…" He finally said. "My name is Matthew."

He still wouldn't look him directly in the eye much to the Englishman's frustration. It was basic manners to look someone in the eye when you were talking to them. Everyone knew that. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Matthew."

Suddenly, a bouncy head of blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in front of Matthew. "Well hi! I'm Alfred!" The younger boy who had been standing beside Arthur during this time had managed to wiggle his way between the conversing pair. He had decided that it was his turn to talk, and he was going to just that. Eagerly he grinned, and wrapped his arm around Matthew. "You know what? You look a lot like me! It's like we're twins. Cool, huh? Wanna be twins?"

Matthew opened his mouth a little, blushing at the sudden contact he was receiving. "U-uh…eh? I-I don't know. I-I guess…."

"Awesome! Hey! Hey! Can I call you Mattie?" The boy said moving his arm back off the other, bouncing excitably.

"I guess."

The grin on the boys face grew. "Cool! You can call me Alfie if you want! Get it? Alfie, Mattie. They rhyme." He glanced up at Arthur, then back at Matthew. "Haha! We're going to be just like brothers!"

Meanwhile, back in Victoria's room Francis was having a hard time trying to get the girl to come out of the closet. As soon as she heard the doorbell ring, she had scrambled from her bed, and shut herself inside. The mean guy with the eyebrows was the last person she wanted to see.

Every time he came over, he would try to correct her English, criticize her manners, tell her not to run, and not to yell. He would grab her arm, and smack her rump whenever she would talk back to him, which would then lead to a fight between the two adults, Francis and Arthur. She hated that guy. She hated him so much that she had drawn a picture of him with a shark eating him. That reminded her, she was going to give it to him as a 'gift' today.

"Ma petite, please Arthur is here. You know how grumpy he gets. Come on out." Francis sighed leaning against the closet door. He was trying his best to get her to come out on her own free reign, but if that didn't work he would have to pick her up into his arms, and take her himself. He didn't want to have to force anything on his little princess though. He wanted her to come on her own.

"Non! I don't want to! I hate Eyebrows! He's mean." The tanned girl pouted from the other side of the door. Crouched down on the floor, she wrapped her thin arms around her legs. There was no way she would leave the comfort of this closet.

"Please ma princesse, if you come out, I will take you out to that seafood restaurant that you love so much tomorrow." He waited knowing that if anything, that would make her crack. He pressed his ear against the cool wall, awaiting her answer.

For a second there was only silence, and the faint sound of the two's breathing. "F-Fine!" Victoria said, slowly pushing the closet door open. "But I get to sit in between you and Matthew!" She flung her arms around his legs, and peered up at him. "Promise?"

Francis smiled sweetly, and leaned down to pick her up. He kissed her browned cheeks, nose, and then her forehead, making a childish giggle bubble from her lips. "I promise."

Together with her in his protective arms they walked out into the living room where Arthur was still impatiently waiting. As soon as Victoria saw the thick eyebrow Brit she frowned, and clinged tighter to her Papa. And then Francis set her down in front of him, right then she knew she was going to die. She whimpered slightly when the green-eyed blonde lowered himself to her level, smiling that smile she knew was fake from experience.

"Hello dear. How are you Victoria?"

No response came. She stared at him with her huge, bright eyes, and coughed right in his face. Matthew's eyes widened along with Francis'. Alfred broke into giggles Arthur, on the other hand, sputtered and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. He quickly backed away, then sent another glare Francis' way.

"You didn't tell me she was sick, you git!"

"She isn't sick!" Francis quickly said, quickly lifting up Victoria back in his arms. He rocked gently from side to side, continuing to speak. "She just had something stuck in her throat, or maybe it was your cologne. Yes, that's it isn't ma chere?"

"No," she mumbled burying her face in shirt. "I am s-."

"The food is ready!" Francis interrupted quickly. "Let's all go eat." He turned, sighing a slight breath of relief. He wasn't sure that Arthur bought it though. He just had to hope.

"Wait!" Victoria cried, scrambling out of Francis' arms, and walking back to Arthur. "I have a present for you."

A smile fell across Arthur's face. Had the girl really turned over a new leaf. He knew she didn't like him much, no matter how pleasant he tried to be. To no avail though, she always reacted with utter disgust just being around him. So when she pulled out a crumpled piece of paper out of her dress pocket, and shyly handed it over, Arthur couldn't help but feel please. That is until he actually unraveled the picture, and saw that he was being eating by a giant shark. His face turned red with rage, and he broke into an outburst.

"You bloody git! How… how rude! How awfully atrocious, I can't even comprehend why you would give me this horrifying rubbish! Francis!" He said directing his rage to the guardian. "Have you seen this?"

"Non." Francis said groaning walking over and glancing at the picture. He immediately broke into 'honhons' when he saw it. "Ah, but Arthur, she captured your eyebrows so beautifully."

Arthur glared, swearing inwardly that he would curse this very house.

"Now, let's proceed with dinner before it get's cold."

The seating at the table was; Francis at the end, Arthur next to him on one side, Victoria on Francis' other side across from Arthur. The two younger boys sat across from each other with Matthew next to Victoria, and Alfred next to Arthur.

For a while, everyone ate silently, staring at there own plates not uttering a word. But that only lasted for a little while; they just had to wait for the youngest blonde to pipe up with his loud mouth.

"Francis! I decided, me and Victoria will get married, and you will be our cook! Sounds pretty awesome, doesn't it?" Alfred grinned over at the Frenchman as he explained his planned for the future.

Francis just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Alfred would never, ever get his baby girl. He'd rather give up on sex for the rest of his life then let that little grubby hand boy touch his princess. "Forget about it little one, I will never allow that."

The Frenchman was the only one who didn't like the idea. Victoria was too busy eating with her hands to notice what had been said, much to the disgust of Arthur, but Matthew had heard loud and clear. He didn't like it either. The other boy seemed nice and all, but no way did he want to give her to him. His displeasure showed clearly on his face, as a frown grew across it.

"D-Doesn't she have to like you for that to happen?" Matthew interjected, staring across the table. "I think she should have a choice."

"Yah, yeah, I already know. But she'll fall in love with me soon enough. No worries there!" Alfred grinned more; glancing over to the very girl he was speaking of. "Right Chelles?"

Victoria looked up, her cheeks filled like cream puffs with food. "Whut? Came her muffled reply looking up at Alfred. "Whu wo you whant?"

"That's it! I have had quite enough." Arthur suddenly interrupted. A loud groan came from Francis' perfect French lips, cursing silently in his native tongue. "Young lady, have you no idea how to behave? No lady, no proper human for that matter, speaks with their mouth full like a bloody animal!"

"Weave me awone!" She said not bothering to chew her food now. Her eyes glared holes at the Englishman, not giving a care for what he had to say. She would do exactly as she pleased. In fact, watched closely as the man's expression contorted to a mixture of anger and disgust when she used her hands to stuff her food into her mouth and then licked her fingers gleefully.

Arthur looked over at Francis with a shocked expression. "Are you not going to correct her behavior?"

"She's a five year old girl. Let her be." Francis merely shrugged; he would correct her, but not in front of Arthur. It would satisfy the Englishman way too much, and embarrass his darling girl. He would never do that to her.

"God damn it Francis! She'll never grow to be a lady if it depends on you. I can't stand for this." Arthur said rising to his feet. "Come on Alfred, we are leaving."

The blue eyed boy started to protest but was quickly shot down. Pouting, he walked over to Victoria and gave her a small kiss on a cheek, blushing lightly and then ran out after the grumpy Brit.

The rest of the little family sat there staring at each other. Francis finally broke into laughter, much to the bewilderment of the kids. "Brilliant Victoria! Hopefully he won't return for quite some time."

Matthew couldn't agree more. He never wanted to see those two again, especially after that last stunt. How dare that other boy kiss Victoria? What gave him right over Matthew? The only comforting though was that it didn't seem to bother Victoria at all. So he was sure she didn't like him. That or she just didn't understand. She had kissed Matthew the first time he even walked through the door.

"He better not ever come back!" Victoria loudly declared, standing up in her chair. She put her hands on her hips, and then suddenly broke into a fit of coughs.

"Ah, be careful ma chere. Get down and declare that on the ground where you will not be injured."

Huffing, she did as she was told, but only to climb into Francis' lap. "Can we just run away and never let him find us?" She pouted. "We could go to an island! Then we could play with fishies everyday! Can we do that? Please!"

Francis played with the long auburn strands of the girl's hair. How he wish he could just drop everything and never see Arthur again, but Arthur would always have something over him that wouldn't allow that. Sighing deeply, the blonde cuddled her to his chest. "Ma fille…I wish I could." He gently kissed the top of her head then set her back down. He suddenly felt very tired, and worn out. The seductive voice of his bed started calling his name, and he was more than happy to oblige. "Papa needs his rest." He looked over the two, and smiled a thin, soft smile. "Who wants to take a nap with their papa?"

Immediately, Victoria clutched his hand in her two smaller hands, and looked up at him adoringly. "I do! I do!" She said before breaking into another fit of coughs.

The shyer of the two kids also made his way over to Francis. He grabbed the Frenchman's free hand, and smiled up at him as well, a slight pinkish tint appearing on his pale cheeks. "M-me too!"

"Very well, but first we should get you two changed into pajamas, oui?"

They nodded, and were swiftly led down the hall to their rooms. Soon enough though, they were all were sleeping in Francis' bed cuddle next to him. It was exactly how Francis liked it, even though the nagging feeling that hovered in his head kept telling him it wouldn't last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I don't have much time for comments. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**Review because it makes me happy! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another new chapter. Again, unfortunately i don't have time for comments. Fuuuu. **

* * *

><p>A couple of years went by quickly, and everything was absolutely perfect in their life. Victoria's hair kept growing longer, and her pretty white and blue dresses kept getting shorter. Matthew started growing very quickly, but he still stayed the quiet boy he was when he first got there. Not to say he was completely quiet. Him and Victoria just got along, better and better until they were almost inseparable. Victoria would never go anywhere without her Matthew to cling to.<p>

One day when Matthew was twelve, and Victoria was ten, Francis gave them permission to go out to pick up ice-cream cones alone. From Francis' expression, Matthew could tell that really, the Frenchman just wanted to get them out of the house. He didn't notice, but Matthew had been around the corner just minutes ago when he heard the elder yelling at someone on the other end of the phone line. Something was up, but the pre-teen couldn't figure out what. And as much as he'd like to stay and find out, Victoria was already bouncing excitable at the door.

As soon as Victoria had heard they would get to go get ice-cream alone, she had ran into her room and changed into pretty a light blue dress with black ballet flats underneath. She wore her hair in her usual auburn pigtails, bright crimson hair bows keeping them in place.

"Come on Matthieu! Hurry up. Why are you so slow?" She said hopping from foot to foot.

"I am coming. Why are you always in such a rush, eh?"

"Because I want ice-cream silly. Don't you?" She outstretched her hand, once he had reached her beside the door, and he gladly took it. "Bye Papa!" She yelled. She didn't get a response, but she knew he was busy so she let it slide. Opening the door, she tugged Matthew behind her out into the fresh air. As soon as the sweet smells of the outside word filled her nostrils, she knew exactly why she preferred being outside instead of in the dark dreariness of close walls. She let go of Matthew's hand, and twirled around over and over in a circle until she broke into a spell of dizzy giggles.

Matthew just shook his head smiling.

"I thought you were in a rush?"

She stopped giggling, and threw a playful glare his way. "Whatever." She said sticking her tongue at him. The girl skipped back over to him, and wrapped around his arm, leaning on him. "Lead the way Mr. I have a weird obsession with polar bears, moose, and beavers."

"Hey! I do not."

"Mhm, now shush. I'm in a rush remember?"

After a little walking, they reached the small ice cream parlor in the middle of many other little shops. Together they walked inside, the small jingle of bells being heard as they did. It was an ice-cream shop they had come to with Francis many times before, and by now were known very well by the owner.

"Mmm. I can't wait." Victoria said impatiently as they waited behind another boy with blonde hair that from the back looked about their age. She bounced up and down in place in frustration. She felt like she was going to burst. This kid in front of them was taking forever. He couldn't make up his mind on what he wanted.

"Calm down Chelles." Matthew leaned over whispering softly in the girl's ear. "Just be patient."

"I can't!" With that she reached over and tapped the boy's shoulder. "Hi, I was wondering if you could just make up your mind already."

"Huh?" The boy in front of them turned around, and his eyes widened. "Mattie! Chelles!"

Matthew blinked. _Darn._ It was Alfred. _What is he doing here?_ The violet eyed boy stared. This couldn't be any worse. If Alfred was here in the city, that could only mean Arthur was too. Arthur meant trouble for the Bonnefoy household; which might have explained his Papa's uneasiness. Was that why he was so upset that morning?

"Hey Alfred…." Matthew muttered.

"Alfie!" Victoria exclaimed releasing Matthew and throwing her arms around the other boy. "How are you?" Happily, she nuzzled the boy into his chest. Unlike the other member of the Kirkland family, she actually got along fairly well with Alfred. "I missed you!"

Alfred grinned hugging the girl back. "I missed you too Chelles." He said tilting her face up out of his chest and towards his face. "A lot…." He murmered. His eyes slightly fluttered close, as he started to inch closer towards her face, much to the confusion of the little girl.

Matthew on the other hand knew exactly what he was trying to pull. He quickly yanked her back to the safety of his arms, sending a glare Alfred's way. Wrapping his arms around Victoria, he buried her face into his own chest, trying to cover up her hearing.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed at Alfred, though it sounded more like a non-threatening kitten.

"I think I was going to greet her with a kiss. You know like those heroes in Arthur's icky lovey dovey romance novels he pretends aren't his."

"Well don't! Keep your nasty lips away from her, and on your ice-cream. She's only ten; she doesn't even know what you're trying to do."

Alfred snickered, "I had my first kiss at eleven. Haven't you?"

At that Matthew flushed, "O-of course I have. But she's ten, not eleven."

Finally before anything else could be said, Victoria pushed out of Matthew's arms. "Didn't you hear me? I said I want my ice-cream, and that I couldn't breathe!" Huffing she pushed past the two boys up to the counter where she was greeted warmly by the owner. "One chocolate chip cookie dough and strawberry double scoop please!" The owner nodded and got out the cones to fill with yummy ice-cream. Victoria glanced back at the boys and glared slightly. "Are you getting some or not?"

Matthew adjusted his glasses, and nodded. "Sorry. I'll just take a vanilla scoop, please."

Smacking him playfully in the back, but hard enough to hurt, Alfred laugh Matthew's way. "Just a little sissy scoop? Come on Mattie! I know you can do better than that! I want a triple scoop!" He exclaimed. "Um…chocolate mint, then vanilla of course. You have to have the classics. Oh! I also want a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough." He glanced over at Victoria and smiled. "Yeah, that should be good."

After they got their ice-cream, they all headed back in the direction of Francis' home together.

"So why are you here?" Matthew said looking over at the other blonde.

Alfred perked up, licking his chocolate mint delightfully. "Well, Arthur said he had to talk to Mr. Francy pants here. He wouldn't tell me why though. So he gave me some money to snack and told me to stay close. That's all I know."

Frowning, Matthew gripped his Victoria's free hand tightly. He was really worried now. For the past few days, Francis had seemed more and more anxious. It really made no sense at all. All he knew now is that it definitely had something to do with Arthur.

"Eww…does that mean Eyebrows is at our house right now?" Victoria pouted as the image of a green hairy monster with huge eyebrows and terrible teeth came into her mind. She shuddered. "Please tell me he's not."

"Haha, sorry sweetie, but I'm pretty sure he is. He told me to come back and meet him at your house. Don't worry though." Alfred said softly wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'll protect him from you if he starts being mean to you." He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, making a small blush spread across her tanned cheeks.

"Merci Alfred." She said glancing up at him sheepishly.

Sending another glare Alfred's way, Matthew moved in between the two. He wished that Alfred would just poof and disappear. He didn't want anything bad happening to him, that would be far too cruel, but he did want Alfred to stop messing with Victoria. To say the least, the walk back home proved to be a headache, but it was nothing compared to what he saw when he got back home.

"Get out! Get out, get out! Don't you dare return back to my home Arthur!" An enraged Francis stood outside his home, screaming at the other man with the emerald green eyes.

"You know damn well that won't happen Francis. I will be back, and you better be ready for it. You know what we discussed." At that moment Arthur caught sight of Alfred. "Come on let's go Alfred, and leave this filthy frog's home for now." He walked to his car throwing the door open and got in.

Alfred glanced over at Matthew worriedly, and rushed to the car, getting in. Matthew stared at Francis cautiously before making his way over with Victoria to the elder man.

"W-What happened, papa?" Victoria said reaching for the older blonde's hand. Francis flinched slightly and looked down at his two kids. Their concerned faces breaking his heart knowing what was to come. Once he heard the sound of tires pulling out of his house, he broke down, wrapping his arms around them. Clear, salty tears ran down his fast like poisonous snakes as he sobbed. "Mathieu, Victoria, you guys are mine, you know that, oui?"

Confused the two nodded slowly, gently hugging the distraught Frenchman back.

"I won't let him break apart this family. I-I can not." His already shaky voice broke at the last word.

Victoria could feel her papa shaking, her throat going dry as the sadness seemed to seep its way into her. "P-papa, please stop crying. W-what's wrong? We will always be a family…." Her voice quivered. Her pretty hazel eyes started to water, and she looked over at Matthew. "R-right Mathieu?"

The younger blonde nodded, clutching tightly to the two. He had to keep his family together, otherwise, what would happen to them?

* * *

><p><strong>I know there were probably several grammar mistakes, even after i went in to try to fix them. 'sigh'<strong>

**By the way I'm totally going to call someone out right now. I hope i won't be hated. Lovely Hanaakarii, go check out her Seychelles stories. They are really good, Just saying. Especially _Intrigued,_ and also _Promise_.**

**Remember kids reviews make the world go around.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Let's just skip to the point. Go ahead and read my lovelies~.**

* * *

><p><em>Victoria and Matthew were seated tied to two chairs in the middle of the room. Victoria's long brown hair was matted with sweat and blood, and Matthew's face was purple from bruises where he had been beaten. Their clothes were almost as bad as their body. The girl's dressed was torn and tattered leaving Francis to dread what could have possibly happened to his little girl. <em>

"_Arthur! Please let them go this instant. I will do anything you say, but do not harm my children!" Francis sobbed, his voice getting caught in his throat. The Frenchman was on his knees, his hands tugging at the bottom hem of the Englishman's pants, begging like the pathetic bitch he was. With wide desperate blue eyes he pleaded his case. "P-please… I can't bare to watch this anymore. I-I'd rather die."_

"_Oh you will." Arthur countered, his eyes gleaming a dark green full of fire. "But they will suffer as well." _

_Out of the wooden floors two green snakes seemed two appear from out of thin air. They were large with unusual spikes coming from them, like a dragon, but they weren't. They slithered their way over to French's children and slowly wrapped around the chair and then them. Their spikes cutting into their flesh, making more crimson blood seep from their skin. The distorted emotions of pain showing on their faces cut into the Frenchman's heart like spear. Their screams echoed into his ear, making him wish he were death._

"_N-Non…. Please. Stop this."_

"_You should have stopped it before it started."_

Francis woke in drenched in sweat, his heart beating wildly in his chest, threatening to jump right out of his body. He looked to the side where Matthew and Victoria had insisted on sleeping that night after the incident with Arthur. He suddenly felt like throwing up. There was no doubt he was relieved that they were okay. But the sick images that came from his dream, they kept replaying over and over in his mind. He threw off the damp blankets and walked to his bathroom where he instantaneously threw up into the toilet. He fell onto his backside, the nasty smell of puke filling the air, and pulled his knees up into his chest and started crying.

It wasn't really crying though. It was more like a loud sobbing, rivaling with a powerful rainstorm. He just didn't want to lose them. Not to Arthur. Yet he knew there was nothing he could do.

He immediately pushed away those thoughts though when the door to his bathroom creaked open. His blue eyes looked up and met with Matthew's. The boy closed the door behind and locked the door, then walked over and sat next to the broken man.

"She's still asleep…."

"Good." Francis muttered looking over at this darling young boy he had once saw sitting alone in the snow. He couldn't believe how much he had grown, and how mature he seemed, even at twelve.

The younger blonde reached over for the elder's hand. "Everything is going to be okay…. Right?"

Francis smiled, reaching up to pet the blonde strands of hair that we're so much like his. "Of course it will be. You trust me, oui?"

Smiling slightly, Matthew leaned into the hand. "O-of course I do, Papa."

"Then there is nothing to worry about." With that, Francis stood up, patting the other's hair. He walked to the sink, turning the cool, metal knobs. "Will you wake up Victoria? Make sure she gets dressed, we will be having guest over today."

Matthew suddenly tensed, "W-whose going to be h-here, eh?" All his thoughts rushed to Arthur.

"Gilbert, and Antonio. That is all."

Relieved Matthew nodded. "Oh, okay." He smiled. "I'll go wake Chelles up." He walked out of the bathroom feeling much better about the day.

Padding his way towards the bed, he sat down at the edge next to the sleeping girl. He shook her gently, and called her name. Victoria turned over onto her stomach, and muttered something softly. Smiling softly, Matthew brushed a hand through her hair. She looked so peaceful; he didn't want to wake her into the nightmare that was taking place. He had no choice though; she would have to wake up eventually.

"Victoria…." He said quietly at first. When the girl only stirred, but didn't open her eyes, Matthew tried again. "Chelles, wake up." After a little more coaxing, the boy finally got her to wake up.

Blinking up tiredly, she looked up at him. "Good morning Matthew." She yawned. She sat up in the bed, and wrapped her arms around him, resting her face into his chest. "I'm still sleepy." She complained.

Matthew brushed down the disobedient hairs on her head, looking down at her with a soft pink to his cheeks. "Well, we have to get dressed, and get ready for the day. Papa has company for the day, eh." He felt her tense at his words, and he quickly fixed what he said. "It's Gilbert and Antonio. Don't worry, no Arthur today."

Biting her lip, she looked up at him, an expression of worry still written on her features. "That's what I'm worried about. What about tomorrow, or the next day, or the next day. Will he come then?"

Realizing what the truthful answer probably was, Matthew fell silent. He didn't want to answer. Shaking his head he finally spoke up. "We need to get ready." As they both rose to their feet heading to their separate rooms, Matthew kept thinking how this was too much stress for a twelve year old.

"I can not let him take them away." Francis said looking across the room towards his two friends as he paced back and forth. "I can not. I have to do something."

Gilbert exchanged a glance towards Antonio frowning. "Well…You could always hide out with me and West."

"Non. He would expect me to run to one of you two." He strode over to his bed where they were seating and sat in between them. He buried his face, in his hands, and just sat there like that for several minutes. Not one of the usual chatty friends said a thing.

Antonio finally spoke up. "I hate Arthur…."

"Mon dieu, so do I mon ami. So do I."

"What does he even have against you?"

The question immediately made Francis tense up, he shook his head saying nothing. He wasn't going to tell them. Instead he just maneuvered himself to the side, and laid his head in Antonio's lap as stray tears started to seep from his eyes. "I don't know what to do." He said in soft, broken tone. "I don't want to lose them. I'm afraid of what will happen to them, especially Victoria. She will have problems with him for sure." By this point, more salty tears were streaming down his face, leaving small, dark spots on Antonio's pants.

Gilbert and Antonio both felt for their friend. They couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Ludwig or Lovino. At least they couldn't until now.

Then it finally happened. One morning Francis woke Matthew and Victoria up early, and served them a huge breakfast. He was talking quickly, repeatedly telling them over and over how much he loved them. It was making Matthew feel uncomfortable, suspicions rising to his conscious.

"Is something wrong, Papa?" He asked nervously.

Francis looked down at him smiling widely, but anyone could see he was hiding his distress. "Nothing, everything is fine."

As the words left his mouth the doorbell rang mercilessly throughout the house. Francis heart immediately dropped to the dark pits of hell. He wasn't supposed to be here until the afternoon. The Frenchman excused himself from the table, and slowly made the torturous walk to the door. With a heavy heart he opened the door, dying when he saw Arthur on the other side. "You weren't supposed to come until the afternoon." Francis muttered quietly.

"Yes, I know. But things changed. I apologize for the inconvenience." The Englishman said taking a step into the home.

"Ah…but you aren't really sorry."

"I suppose not. Where are they?"

Francis pointed dejectedly towards the kitchen, leading the way to the said room. When he appeared at the door with Arthur at his side, Matthew and Victoria both froze.

"Good day children." Arthur began. "From today on, you will be staying with me. No questions asked until later. You'll come now, and we will retrieve your things later." As soon as he finished the last word, Victoria hopped from her chair and pushed past the two at the doorway. She ran up to her room and barricading herself inside with a chair seating against the door.

Arhtur side, "She's going to be trouble, isn't she?"

"Let me talk to her." Francis insisted turning to the hall. Once he reached the room, he knocked gently on the wooden door. "Amour, it's me Papa. S'il te plait, open the door."

It didn't take long to realize the girl was crying. "N-Non! I won't come out. I won't go with him. I want to stay here with you Papa, forever!"

Francis clenched his eyes shut, feeling his heart crumble. "I know. I want you to stay here with me as well."

"Then don't make us go. Let us stay!"

Taking a deep breath, Francis rattled the door knob. "Open the door Victoria…."

There was a loud pause, as he heard the girl get up and push a heavy object out of the way. She opened the door, and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "P-please papa….I love you. Don't you love me and Matthew? Do you not love us anymore? Why are you letting him take us away?"

There was nothing he could say. How could explain to her that he didn't want this, but he couldn't stop it? He just lowered his gaze down to the floor, not saying a thing. He knelt down to her level, and finally made himself look her in the eyes. "I do love you. I love Matthew too. Don't you forget it, but it is better this way." He kissed her forehead like he had done so many times, and then realized that this would be the last time. He lingered there like that for a moment, cherishing it. He would cling to it whenever he attempted to sleep that night,

Francis finally managed to pick the girl up, despite the fact she was too big to be carried now, and walk her back to the kitchen, but hell broke loose when her eyes laid on Arthur. Her skin seemed liked it had been set on fire when she was transferred to his arms. She suddenly started to struggle and cry out as the Englishman turned towards the door. She hit him in the face, and he lost his grip on her. As she landed on the floor, she scrambled back to her Papa and wrapped her arms around him, once again begging to stay.

All this time, Matthew had been a silent witness to this horrific scene. His eyes met with Francis', but he quickly looked away feeling betrayed by the man. Wasn't he the one who had told him, everything would be fine? Wasn't he the one that said Matthew was his and would be stuck with him forever. What happened? Why was he being given away like this? He couldn't take being in the same room anymore, listening to the loud protests if Victoria. Her voice stabbing into his heart, and his own voice was threatening to cry out. He walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. As he reached the car that would be taking him away, he looked back, and promised that somehow he would come back, and ask his father figure, "Why?" Until then, he'd have to take care of himself and Victoria.

Back in the kitchen, Francis and Arthur were having a hard time getting Victoria under control. She clung to Francis, sobbing, asking what she had done wrong. When Arthur grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from the taller Frenchman, she started accusing him instead.

"Non! Non! Non!" She struggled. "You aren't even trying to stop him! You don't want us anymore, do you?" She cried her voice dripped in hurt. Finally Arthur picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder, firmly securing her kicking legs. "Papa!" She screamed. "Help me!" Freeing one of her arms, she outstretched it towards him as if he would only grab her hand, and pull her back into his arms she would be okay.

But the Frenchman didn't do that. His eyes were burning with tears, but he only stood there, trembling. Watching as everything was torn away from him, he felt like he was being burned alive. Every cry she made the flames higher, and the look that Matthew had gave him before walking out sent him to a place he couldn't even describe.

"Papa! Please, I'm sorry for whatever I did! Just let me stay with you!" The girl wouldn't let up. Even Arthur had to admit that it was starting to hurt ripping her away like this. But it was already too late. He walked out of the house, with a distraught girl in tow, and an equally distraught man following slowly behind.

At his car, he opened the backseat, and tried to put the girl inside. Every time however, she would place her feet at the sides of the door, keeping him from getting her in. It was starting to get irritating. He finally just put her in head first, getting an array of protests. He quickly shut the door before she could try to escape and got in the front.

Whimpering, Victoria scrambled upright in her seat, and placed her hand on the back glass window staring at the man she had grown to know as Papa. She was terrified. Tears ran like a waterfall down her face, as she realized Francis wasn't going to save her like he always had.

Matthew glanced over at the only person left he could trust. He placed a loving hand on her shoulder, and muttered for her to sit down. "It'll be okay Chelles. I promise." That thought immediately left him as the car roared to life and started driving away.

It was at that moment when Francis realized he couldn't let this happen. He started running towards the car, calling desperately for the children he had raised. "Victoria! Mathieu!" The car picked up speed, and turned out of his driveway, but even then he didn't stop running.

Victoria's eyes widened when she saw the Frenchman running. She banged her hands on the glass, ignoring the scolding from the front seat. "Papa! Hurry! Run papa! Please! Run faster papa, don't stop please!"

Francis ran as fast as he could, but no matter how fast he ran, the car kept getting smaller, and smaller until it was nothing but a speck. It was done. He lost. He fell to his knees, his nails trying desperately to dig into the concrete. Salty water hit the pavement, leaving small dark spots on the surrounding grey.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Comments of rage? Please review and let me know what you think. I think i kind of derped this one... IDK. <strong>

**Another question, I think that this will stay at T. But if it does go up to M, and I have to change it, will you keep reading? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Here is the next chapter! I'm getting lazy about comments before the story. So I'll just let you enjoy it instead! Also, check out my Framano story!**

* * *

><p>"Matthew…" The soft whisper came during the dead of the night. The young blonde shifted, restlessly in his bed, and turned towards the voice. He opened his eyes to see Victoria standing to the side of his new bed, tugging agitatedly at the bottom hem of her blue nightgown. He sat up in the foreign, uncomfortable bed, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. They had arrived at their new home in England just a few hours before. When they arrived it was already fairly late, so after feeding them a small meal, he sent them to bed.<p>

"Oui? What's wrong Chelles?" He yawned.

Without reply, the girl crawled into his bed, and glanced down at the sheets, her tan fingers grasping at the thin fabric. "I-I can't sleep." She muttered softly. Her long hair fell like a sheet over her face, muffling her words slightly. "Why? Why did papa let us go? I don't understand."

Matthew frowned slightly. Reaching out, he pulled the smaller girl to him in a tight embrace. "I-I don't know." He mumbled into her hair, gently running his fingers through it. "But I know that there had to be a good reason, eh? He…he loved us." His bottom lip gently quivered as the words spilt from his mouth.

"Does that mean he doesn't love us anymore?" Victoria whispered in an even quieter tone, her head buried into his chest. For a moment, the room went quiet. The only sound heard was the soft whistling of the wind outside their window.

"He loves us." He finally said, repeating his words.

The girl bit her bottom lip and held him tighter. "Mattie…" She whimpered.

Gently shushing her, he pulled back his sheets, and moved over a bit. She climbed in next to him, and as they both laid down, buried her face into his shoulder. Together they were able to drift into an uneasy sleep.

"What the bloody hell is this?" A gruff voice woke Matthew up from his sleep in the morning. He sat up in his bed, blinking his eyes open. He was expecting to see, a tall, blonde man, with blue eyes. But realization hit him when he instead saw full, blonde eyebrows, over deep green eyes. "Why is she sleeping your bed?"

Matthew glanced down at Victoria, then back up at the Englishman unsurely. "She couldn't sleep." He says simply, instinctively moving closer to her, protectively.

"Well she better get used to sleeping, alone! I won't have any of this. She is a young lady. She shouldn't be sleeping with her brother." In his head, all this talking only sounded like; 'blah, blah, blah'. If this was Francis, he would have hugged them both, and asked why they did come to him. He would have sat at the edge of the bed, and asked what had bothered them so much. He would have kissed them good morning, and roused them from bed with sweet, French endearing words. But this wasn't Francis, it was Arthur, so he swallowed the other's words and nodded. "I understand, I'll tell her when she wakes up sir."

Arthur huffed, but turned around. "Very well. However," he said glancing at his watch. "I'd like for you to wake her up now." He glanced back, and genuinely smiled. "I made a special breakfast for you two. I know that frog always made you extravagant foods, so I went through the trouble to make you something nice. I know you'll like it. It seems to be a favourite of yours. Pancakes."

The young Canadian didn't know whether to smile, or cry. He had to admit, he appreciated the effort. However, he had eaten the Englishman's food before. "Eh? You didn't have to go through all of that trouble."

Turning completely towards him, Arthur smiled. "Oh, I know, but I thought it would be nice." He said a little too excitably. His green eyes sparkled.

Grimacing slightly, Matthew nodded. "Well…. Merci."

"Don't!" Arthur interjected causing the younger blonde to jump. "Do not use French in this house. I do not want to you hear you speak that god awful frog language. Do you understand?" Matthew looked down, and frowned. How was he supposed to just not speak the language he had grown up with all his life? The last thing he wanted to do was push that to side. He quietly nodded, suddenly feeling sick.

"Good." Arthur smiled pleased. "Now wake your sister and cleanup for breakfast." With that, he walked out of the room, closing the door gently.

"Is he gone?"

Matthew looked under the blankets where Victoria had been pretending to sleep. "You were awake all that time?"

She nodded, crawling from under the covers, and sitting up. "Oui, I didn't want to talk to him. I hate him. Did you hear what he said?" She exclaimed. "No French? I will never stop speaking it. Ever!" Scooting to the edge of the bed, she swung her legs over the edge, and stood up. After straightening her gown, she huffed, crossing her arms. "He thinks he can tell us what to do."

"Well…." The blonde boy looked to the side, not liking where the conversation was going. "He is our guardian now.

"But he's not our father!" Her hazel eyes seemed to drill holes into his skull, as she stomped her feet on the wooden floor. Her small hands clenched into fists. The angry body language she reflected being cracked by the small tears pooling at her eyes. "Francis is…."

Matthew's gaze wandered back to her face, oozing with concern for the girl. His own heart was breaking to pieces after the initial crack from the day before. "I know."

The moment was broken by the sudden swinging of the door. "You guys are here! Finally! Stupid Arthur sent me to bed before I could see you guys." The hyperactive blue eyed boy rushed over, and enveloped Victoria in a hug. "Chelles! This is so awesome dudette. I like, get to see you every day!" He laughed loudly, hugging her tighter.

"Oh, hey Alfred…" She said quietly tightening her grip on him, trying to keep from crying now that he was here.

He pulled back noticing the gloom in her voice. "Whoa, hey… You two okay?"

Matthew pushed himself from bed, and stood next to the two. "Nothing Alfred…" He said quietly, knowing the other wouldn't understand what they were going through. They had been torn from everything they cared about besides for each other. How could he?

"We have to go eat breakfast…."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews keep me encouraged! Love you!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Warm the Heart**

**Chapter 9**

**This one is a bit shorter, but I hope you'll like it. I think next chapter I'll do a little shout out to all of those who have reviewed so far!**

* * *

><p>The two siblings' stomachs lurched when they walked into the kitchen. There was a combination of sweet, and something burnt wafting through the room. Victoria tugged on Matthew's arm, pulling him down and whispered into his ear. "We're going to die aren't we?"<p>

Matthew frowned, quickly putting a finger up to his mouth to shush her. Arthur was merely feet away from them, putting the last touches on the breakfast. He suddenly caught sight of them, and smiled. "Oh, you're already done. Well sit down, I'm almost finished." He hummed happily. "Where's Alfred? Tell him he should be down here now too Matthew."

The blonde Canadian sighed. "I'll be right back." He whispered in the tanned girl's ear, gently kissing the side of her head. He took a few steps back, then turned around to head out the kitchen door.

Victoria glanced at the door, and then back at Arthur, who looked up from the food with a smile. She pursed her lips pouting, and then crossed her arms over her chest. Her hair was dripping from her shower, hitting the floor like raindrops. "What are you looking at?" She mumbled.

His smile faded, turning into a frown. "Watch how you speak to me." He said simply. "And go dry your hair better. You're making a mess on the floor."

The girl frowned back. She turned her head to the side, a slight tear forming at her eyes. "Y-You're not the boss of me." Her bottom lip trembled softly, and she glanced down at the ground. "I'll never do what you say." Arthur glanced back up, ready to reprimand her, but caught himself when he saw a stray tear fall down her cheek. A low sigh slipped past his lips, followed by him taking a deep breath.

"Just sit down, and get ready to eat. Please." He picked up the food, and set it in the center of the table. Next, he grabbed four forks and four knives, and arranged those on the table as well. As he did this, Victoria quietly walked over into a seat and sat down. She laid her head on the table, wishing she was anywhere but there in that room.

Minutes later, Alfred and Matthew made their way to the kitchen. Alfred gave off his boyish grin when he smelled food, and rushed over for the seat next to Victoria. "Hey there again." He smiled, ruffling her wet hair. "You gonna be okay?"

Matthew pouted slightly watching the two interact, as he walked over to the seat across from Victoria. He glanced down at the food in front of them, and frowned slightly. The pancakes were burnt slightly around the edges, and he knew that syrup was not Canadian; therefore, it was no good. With a sigh, he let his head fall against the table, forehead meeting the covered wooden table.

"Alright everyone," Arthur said, sitting down into his seat. "I hope you're hungry." He smiled, and started putting food onto his plate, as well as each one of theirs.

Breakfast ended in disaster. After taking one bite, Victoria loudly proclaimed she was not finishing the poison. She hopped off her chair, and stomped all the way back to her room, an irritated Arthur following close behind her. Alfred had merely exchanged glances with Matthew, and started eating with no problem.

Matthew on the other hand, ate about half the food on his plate, then got up and threw the rest away. He walked over to the phone, and huddled down where he couldn't be seen. Quickly, he dialed a familiar number, and waited for someone to answer. Twice it went to voicemail, and finally on the third time, Matthew decided to leave a message.

"_Uh…h-hey Papa. I just wanted to say good morning. A-and also…. Can you come get us now? Please? Victoria cried the whole night, and we already miss you. Please papa…We want to come back home….I love you." _

He didn't know that Francis had been staring at the phone with every loud ring it made. The pitiable Frenchman held the phone in his hands as the ringing finally came to an end. He pushed a few buttons, and brought it up to his ear. The sweet, mellow voice of his little boy made him smile with a soft sadness lurking over his head. "I love you too…both of you. I'm sorry." He whispered to himself. Setting the phone back down, he wiped at his burning eyes, and did the best he could to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet and short. Even Arthur was nice in this one. 3 <strong>

** Reviews make me so very happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warm the Heart**

**Chapter 10**

**I'm very sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter. I finally know where I want to take this story again, and will update sooner this time! Thank you for staying with me, and excuse the crappy chapter.**

* * *

><p>Three years go by.<p>

Victoria and Matthew never receive a visit, letter, or even a phone call. In three years, it's as if their time with Francis had never been. At least, Arthur did his best to make it seem that way. He carefully weeded out their use of French, snapping at them every time they answered him with an 'oui', or punishing them whenever Victoria would snap back with 'Sourcils'. However, whenever he wasn't around, they were determined to keep speaking French, speaking it in hushed quiet tones when they were alone in their rooms.

How much the Frenchman had missed. At fifteen, Matthew was already taller than Arthur, and was most likely taller than Francis as well. His voice had deepened, and his face was slowly maturing. He would probably be very popular at school with girls and boys alike if he didn't constantly have his nose in books, and if every time he tried to get in a word, Alfred wouldn't butt in and take over the conversation.

Victoria on the other hand, was a cheerful thirteen year old. Her hair had grown far down her back, and was nearly reaching her bottom. Arthur urged her to at least cut her hair a few inches to a decent length, but she would ignore him, striding off to her room, and fix her long hair in the red ribbons her papa had bought her so long ago.

She was also the rebellious one, while Matthew was quicker to listen to what Arthur said. Whenever Matthew would give into the Englishman's words, a disapproving frown never failed to find its way onto her face. Of course, her rebelliousness kept her in trouble. Arthur continually had to come up with new ways to punish her, telling her that he was simply trying to turn her into a proper English lady. But always she would reply quickly, reminding him in that French he hated so much, that she was not an English lady, but French.

When it came to Alfred, Victoria got along well with him. Matthew thought she got along too well with him. It unnerved him whenever Victoria would choose to take Alfred's hand as they walked back from school, or when she would spend too much time with him in his room. It didn't matter what they were doing, playing video games, eating ice-cream, or watching a movie, Matthew always made sure to stay close when he was around.

He trusted Victoria, but he didn't trust Alfred.

There was one day after a long day of school, Matthew caught Alfred kissing Victoria. It sent Matthew into a rage. He was never one to get angry, but when he did there was no holding him back.

Alfred made the excuse that it was just one little kiss, but it didn't matter to Matthew. He told Victoria to go back to her room, and had then punched Alfred in the face. A fight broke, and in the end Matthew was all to blame. Arthur scolded him, sending him to his room for the rest of the night without dinner.

He said he'd have no hooligans in his house, but Matthew thought that was hypocritical when Alfred had been in several fights, and had got no more than a slap on the wrist.

Back in his room, he grabbed a new sheet of paper, and one of his gel pens he kept on his desk, and started to write. It was his 38 letter to Francis since they had been taken away. He didn't care that he never received replies. Each letter he sent showed that he still remembered the times before they came to this dreary place.

_Dear Papa,_

_Dear Papa,_

_Dear Francis,_

_Alfred kissed Victoria. I don't know why, but it upsets me. I feel like I'm being left out, and that she's slowly moving on without me. I know you won't reply to this, but I miss you. You would know what to tell me. I also punched Alfred, and we got into a fight. I apologized, but I still got into big trouble. _

_I stay up thinking about what you're doing at times._

_Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever be a family again._

_With Love,_

_Matthew Bonnefoy_

_Sincerely,_

_Matthew_

"Arthur, how are the kids?"

"They're fine, frog. I'm at the office, what do you want? Why are you calling me?"

"I was just wondering if the kids received my letters."

"…..Yes, but I told you already, they don't want any contact with you."

"….."

"….."

"Right, well…tell them I called. Do you think they would take one of my calls?"

"I doubt that Francis."


End file.
